deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SlashLion5K/Lion's Top 10 Waifus
I refuse to admit that i ripped off Soul with this 'Ey. I know i did this list once before on my old account but hey, the more things change, right? Here's the game. I put out a brief description of each entry and you try to guess. I will then add a picture to the entry. Also the following people can't guess #1:- Soul, Char, Time, Hipper, Gog and Quaunt. 10 I guess this character is kinda filler here. But I do like a tough lady that kicks ass, and I'm a fan of swords and long hair, sooooo. 9 I know I'm a pervert. And I'm fine with that. I like the idea of someone that's so easily perv-able that can still kick heavy ass and punch down, well, practically anything her fists touch. That's what I admire about this character so much. 8 I'm not sure why, but I always felt like psychics were fucking cool. Again, I have no great reasons for this, but the powers of psychics that lay access to great capacities always interested me, and I guess this character sort of shows that. She's strong, but smart at the same time and pulls it off well if I'm being honest. Also I guess I'm kind of a sucker for green eyes. 7 Now thinking back, I always thought water was awesome, and I guess this character brings back fond memories of myself at the pool due to how she uses so much magic and has a water related name. I do think that the idea of hauling the sword she uses around is weird, but hey, it works and opens new doors. And I mean that in quite a literal sense. I also like her design overall. Her clothing choices and blue hair kinda appeal to me. 6 Alright, one thing I always like is a summoner. I love the idea of using powerful beasts to battle and take down enemies, and, like another two characters that'll appear on this list, this character, too, is a summoner. I honestly dont know what I like about her so much, I guess I thought she was cool during her arc in the manga? I do like her design and honestly enjoy the way her hair looks, and she was pretty fun in the anime trying to win while facing worthy rivals. 5 This entry is a bit tougher to talk about than the others. I guess I always liked light and other cheesiness, and all that considered, I like this mermaid-goddess lady- *insert divine intervention meme here* 4 Nearing the top 3, at number 5 we have someone that's another summoner! This character's journey honestly excites me to watch as she travels with her friends to get something done. And on top of that, she DEFIES A FUCKING GOD! Talk about a badass! Shame her best friend disappeared and we went through a full sequel just to get him back. 3 I'll say it right now- this character is a pure pot of perfect. Honestly, while I see most aliens as cool, this teenage alien princess is cute as hell. I like how well-made her character is and just overall how fun she was in the original show. Shame the reboot can't stand up to it. Also energy blasts! 2 Genes of a ninja family of geniuses, strong as a tiger, yet as kind as a flower. Looking back, I always thought that this character was weird, sad and enveloped in the dark, but... honestly, I kinda like people like her! Honorable Mention I only have one honorable mention before number 1 because I'm not a great waifu expert or anything, so guess her if you can. I like how she's able to kick butt, but at the same time can out-cute an army of kittens with her blue hair and "d'awwww" expression. 1 Take everything I'm a sucker for:- blonde hair, summoners, nice legs and a girl that can kick heavy butt, and you've got my #1 pick. Everything about this character is just so cute, but yet so cool. I love how unyielding she is in the anime, never giving up, I love how much ass she kicks in the manga and her overall design and character. Honestly I could make an entire blog revolving around the reasons I love her but this is it in short form. Category:Blog posts